Your Worst Nightmare
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: Want to know whats Logan's worst nightmare? Read to find out! [C/Z] [Q/L]


**Revenge**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101.**

 **ChoeyForever here with another short story. In this short Chase and Zoey are not to together, but there will be some romanticism between them, but also Logan and Quinn For all those who are Quogan fans.**

* * *

"Hahaha, I got y'all good". Logan laughed.

He had just pulled a horrific prank on their friends. He had called all of the gang to his dorm room at exactly 5:00pm and they all arrive on time but Logan was nowhere to be found. Then Michael saw a a note on the bathrooms door which said that he was tired of life and that he needed to end his pain. They then heard water falling down from the bathroom. They slowly entered and they saw Logan who was in the bathtub cover with water that was actually mix with blood.

They all screamed and ran out of the room.

Logan burst into laughter as he got out of the bathroom. He went over to catch his friends and told them that it was just a prank. They we're all pissed off more Zoey Lola and Quinn.

"It's not funny Logan. You shouldn't joke like that!". Quinn yelled.

"Whatever, the important thing here is that i got y'all and thats what matters". Logan replied as he exited the lounge.

"We should do something about it". Chase commented.

"Yeah we should, lets teach him lesson!". Lola agreed.

Zoey was in a deep thought. They all turned to see her and she smiled.

"Oh no". Chase said.

"What?". Michael asked confused.

"She has a plan".

"Yeah i do. Here's what we're doing...". Zoey said as the group listened.

* * *

Hours later Logan was in his room taking pictures of himself, when someone knocked at the door.

He groaned and answered it, but for his surprise no one was there. He looked side to side and saw nobody. When Logan was about to close the door he saw a enveloped laying there. He grabbed it and went back into his room.

He sat down in his bed and opened the enveloped card and read.

 _ **Logan Reese don't you think is crazy for a guy to be taking pictures of himself for 5 hours? You do this everyday and let me tell you that your not so handsome. You know who's really pretty, Quinn Pensky don't you think? I know that you two have been sneaking around campus, secretly dating. I recomend you to take good care of Quinn because you dont know if she's laying dead by tonight or even right now. I'm watching you Reese take care of your friends because any accident that happens, everyone will balme it in you.**_

 _ **-Your Worst Nightmare**_

Logan was mouth open. He dropped the letter and ran off in search of Quinn.

* * *

He got to the girls lounge and saw that Zoey was on the couch studying while Lola and Michael we're playing pool, but there were no signs of Quinn.

He tried to calm down and slowly aproached his friends.

"Hey guys!". Logan happily greeted.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?I thought you were taking your daily session of pics". Michael asked.

Logan eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you know that I take pictures daily?". Logan asked ignoring his other quiestions.

"Everyone knows that, right guys?". Michael looked at everyone as the nodded.

 _"That's true. Almost everyone at PCA knows that I take pictures daily"._ Logan thought.

"Hey have you guys seen Quinn?". Logan asked.

"Why do you need Quinn for?". Lola replied as she faced him.

"Umm... I need her to... Fix my camera! It froze and i need her to fix it as soon as possible". Logan replied.

"She was here, but then she had a mysterious phone call and left quickly". Zoey explained as she continued reading her textbook.

"Oh". Logan replied as he thought for a moment.

"Maybe Mark called her. Thats almost what she does when he calls her". Michael assured as he and lola ccontinued playing pool.

One thing that the gang didn't know was that Quinn and Logan we're secretly daiting. Quinn had promise him that today she was going to break up with Mark and today was also the day they we're going to tell their friends about their relationship.

"So anyways, where's Chase?". Logan asked joining Michael and Lola.

"He has Play Practice today. Don't you remember an hour ago, he left our room saying 'I have play practice today, I'll see you guys later?". Michael asked him.

"Oh yeah, I remember". Logan smiled. He then got a text and quickly thought of Quinn. He took his phone out and read the message.

 **From: _Unknown Number_**

 ** _Hey, Logan are you still looking for Quinn? Or are you playing pool with your friends?_**

Logan looked around the lounge. He then continued reading his text message.

 ** _For me that seems that you don't care about your precious little girlfriend. Just to give you a heads up she's alright for now, until 10:15 tonight._**

Logan's heart started to pound hard on his chest. _"What does it mean until 10:15? I need to find her as soon as possible!"._ Logan thought

Michael and Lola turned to see each other confused.

"Logan are you okay?". Lola asked.

He snapped back to reality. He looked at his friends who were serious and then back at his phone.

"I'm...uh...I have to go". Logan said as he ran out of the lounge.

"Okay that was weird. Lola said confused.

"Guys were meeting tonight at our room to talk about our plans for tonight". Zoey announced.

"Cool". Lola and Michael said in illusion.

* * *

Logan had passed his whole afternoon in search for Quinn but unfortunately had no luck. He then decided to return to his dorm room, when he got another text message.

 _ **From: Unknown Number**_

 _ **Aren't you forgetting to keep looking for your lovely Quinn? Because in 5 minutes you might not see her... Alive. Here's a hint, don't look for her at the girls dorm roof. Time is running out Logan tick tock! tick tock!**_

Logan looked at the at the Brenner Dorm roof and saw a figure standing there.

 _Thats the guy that has been stalking me! I know he's waiting for me up there. I_ _f I am what he wants well he's got me!"._ Logan thought as he ran to Brenner Hall.

He went through the lounges double doors, up the stairs and passed Zoeys room. It took him 2 whole minutes to finally be at the roof. He walked slowly to the figure that was standing at the border of the roof. As he got closer the person standing there seemed more and more familiar to him.

He gasped as he saw who it was.

"Quinn?".

Quinn looked pale and frightened.

"Logan, I can't take this anymore! The preasure is killing me and the best solution for me now is to do something I never thought once in my life in doing". Quinn said as she stepped at the very edge of the roof ready to jump.

"Who's pressuring you!? Quinn rethink this please! Comiting suicide is not the way to deal with this problem!". Logan yelled as he walked slowly towards Quinn.

"Take care of yourself logan and always remember that... I love you". Quinn sincerely replied and jumped off the roof.

Logan ran towards her and almost grabbed her hand but it was too late. Quinn had commited suicide in front of his eyes. He looked down, but couldn't see Quinn because it was pitch black. He then quickly ran back down, but was immediately stopped by his phone ringing.

He took his phone out and looked at the ID Caller and it read Unknown Number.

He quickly opened and answer it.

"Hello!?"

A deep voice talked back.

"How lame are you! You couldn't even save your girlfriend from a horrible death!

"Who are you and why are you doing this to me! Are you the one who pushed her to do that because if you are... Hello!?... Hello!". Logan yelled and saw that the guy had hang up on him. He placed his phone on his pocket and ran out of the building.

When he got outside he looked for the body of Quinn but the only thing ge found was a pool of blood where the body of Quinn should have been. He needed to go and tell this to Chase and Michael, so he ran towards his dormitory until he got to his room. He got his keys out and opened the door.

Chase and Michael were getting ready to meet the girls as they watched The FBI files. When they saw an exhausted Logan come in. They stopped and turned the TV off.

"Logan you look awful, what happened?". Chase asked as he handed him his bottle of water.

Logan breathed hard.

"Quinn... Committed...Suicide". He said in between breaths.

Michael and Chase looked at each other shocked.

"That can't be! I mean Quinn thinking and doing that sounds so unlike her!". Michael said as looked away from Logan.

"I was as confused as both y'all, but she told me that she couldn't take the pressure and that doing this was the only way to stopped it. I tried to save her but it was too late. Then as I went to see her, I received a phone call of the guy who was stalking me since this afternoon and told me how lame I was for not saving her and then he hung up on me and when I got outside of the dorm, the only thing I found was Quinn's blood splater all around. I think he took Quinn". Logan said as he felt his face burn with anger.

"Wait! You said that someone was stalking you and you didn't tell us anything!?" We could have helped you!. Chase asked irritated.

"I thought I could handle the situation. I didn't know what he was capable of".

"Well, now we do. If this guy could make someone like Quinn, who's smart and had a sense of reason, comit suicide, he can do this with Zoey and Lola. We need to warn them and tell them what happen to Quinn". Chase said as he grabbed his Brown Leather Jacket.

"Yeah, Chase is right, we have to protect them and we also need to figure out where Quinn is also". Michael said as he put on his dark purple PCA sweat shirt.

"Thanks alot guys. Lets go". Logan said as the three of them left the room.

* * *

They got to the girls dorm room and knocked. Lola opened the door.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here so late?". Lola greeted as she stepped aside so they could enter.

Zoey was sitting on her computer typing something, but when the guys entered she turned and smiled warmly at them.

"Something has happen to Quinn". Chase replied seriously as he sat on Zoeys bed.

Lola and Zoey looked at each other in worry.

"What happen?". Zoey asked alarmed.

Michael looked at Logan who looked really mad, so he decided to give the bad news.

"She commited suicide".

Lola and Zoey gasped as they cover their mouths.

"Yeah someone pushed her to do that and im going to find out who, because she didn't deserve to die like that". Logan angrily replied.

Chase who was as angry as Logan turned to see him.

"But the genious here decided to not tell us about the guy whos been stalking him because he thought he could take him, but look what it did, it took the life of Quinn". Chase calmly but angry replied.

Zoey stood up and sat next to Chase.

"We need to find this killer guy before he does another move".

They all nodded.

"Where's Quinn now?". Lola asked Logan.

"I don't know. I think he took her away".

Just then he received another text.

They all looked at him as he pulled his phone out and read the message.

"Read it out loud". Michael suggested.

 ** _"Your right, I have Quinn but its so sad to see her so weak. If you want to find your semi-dead Girlfriend, start looking now because she's slowly dying._**

 ** _P.S. We're in the same building as you"._** Logan finished.

"Girlfriend? Okay you have some explaining to do. Lola questioned crossing her arms.

"Well, Quinn and me have been daiting for a week now".

"Behind Mark's back?". Zoey asked.

"l know it looks wrong but she told me that she was going to break up with him tonight". Logan sadly explained.

Michael then turned to see Logan.

"What if Mark found out about you and Quinn secretly dating and maybe he's the one who's been stalking you. Maybe he pushed Quinn to kill herself because he might have confronted her and she might of felt pressured and thought that killing herself was the only way to end her problems".

Logan thought for a moment.

"But he called me and his voice didn't sound like Mark".

"He might of used some sound effect to change his voice". Zoey said.

"That can be a possibility! He's the killer! We need to find him". Logan responded hysterical.

Chase stood up.

"Okay, we have Mark as our prime suspect and we also know that Quinn is still alive, so we need to act fast if we want her to find her alive".

They all nodded. The girls grabbed the only flashlight they had and handed it to Michael as they headed out with along with the guys.

They walked down the hallways. Logan in front followed by Michael who had Lola close behind him. Zoey had her arm wrapped around Chase's arm as they walked behind the rest.

Suddenly the hallway lights started to flicker.

"I don't like this". Lola whinned.

They could all feel a cold sensation pass their bodies.

"It's alright Lola, just stay calm". Logan replied.

"How can you say that! We're looking for a killer that might have Quinn dead and he might be waitting for us!". Lola replied hysterical

Logan stopped and turned to see her.

"Quinn is not dead, and i don't think Mark can harm her more than he has already done".

"Logan, if he was capaple of pushing Quinn to kill herself, he can be capable of anything". Michael said. Logan looked down for a moment, then he turned and started walking.

"Lets get moving".

"Do you know where to look anyways?". Chase asked from behind.

"He said that he's in this building so...". Logan started but another text message interrupted him.

He took his phone out and read it out loud.

 ** _"You don't even know where to start do you? Theres 3 places where i could be. The roof, outside the building or in the lounge. Your welcome"._**

"Okay, we're closer to the roof part of the building, so why don't we go check there first". Zoey suggested.

"Come on". Logan ordered as he walked a little bit more faster.

* * *

They opened the door that lead to the top of the roof. Michael turned his flashlight on and walked around in their separate ways in search of Quinn or Mark.

"Where did you say Quinn jumped from?". Michael asked Logan.

"Right at the edge of the roof, over there". Logan pointed as Michael went to look.

He looked down and saw that it was really, really high.

"How can Quinn jump from this height. It gives me the chills just to imagine what she felt". Michael said as he turned around. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He saw that someone had thrown a knife directly at his heart.

"Ow!". He yelled in pain. His eyes were wide open.

The group turned to see him.

"Michael!". They all yelled in horror. They ran to him but before they could reach him, he stumbled backwards and fell off the building.

They ran to the edge of the roof and looked down, but because of the darkness of the night, they couldn't see Michaels body.

"Oh my god!". Lola yelled as she covered her mouth and turned away. Zoey just covered her mouth and looked over at Chase who still couldn't believe what had happen.

Chase turned to Logan who still was looking down.

"We need to get out of here. He's out for us too and I'm not going to risk Zoey or Lola to this".

Logan turned to see him.

"Yeah, let's get out of here". He slowly said as he went up to Lola who was sobbing along with Zoey, and rushed her inside.

Chase walked up to Zoey.

"Lets go Zo". He said as he offered his hand to hold.

She looked at him frightened and took his hand as they quickly walked inside to catch up with Logan.

They walked in silence. Then another text interrupted their throughs.

Logan looked at his new text and read it out loud.

 _"Michael wondered how Quinn felt as she fell down the building and see his dream came true! Now there is three of you left. Can you guess how each of you are going to die? Here's a hint though, don't ever wonder out loud becaue I can make your dreams come true ㈴0"._

Logan sighted.

He turned to see Chase and the girls.

"I think is best for the girls to go back to their room". Logan suggested.

"Thats not going to put us safe, he can come over to our room and kill us both". Zoey replied.

"Their right, I mean he can take advantage of them being alone with out protection". Chase added.

"I guess your right. Well lets get going, but this time we're going to stay together, no wondering around alone... Okay?". Logan asked seriously as they nodded.

They continued their way to the lounge. As they got there they saw that there was a small candle in the counter where the blix machine was.

They walked toward the counter and saw that there were 4 envelopes laying there with thier names on it. Everyone grabbed their own envelope and took the note out.

 **Chase's letter**

 _ **I know about the crush you have on Zoey, you better tell her before its to late.** If he thinks that he is going to hurt Zoey, he's wrong on that". Chase thought._

 _ **Logan note**_

 _ **"How you feel being the only responsible guy for the death of your friend Michael? I want to see you sufer Logan and for me to do that, I'll have to take the lives of your friends because I know that your going to feel guilty about it".**_

 _ **Zoeys note**_

 _ **"Your think you can fix every little problem that your friends have right, Ms. Zoey Brooks? Well let me tell you that your no help in this situation, your useless!".**_

 _ **Lola's note**_

 _ **"Hey drama queen, I dont have nothing against you but will you do me a favor and look over at the stairs?".**_

Lola, without thinking, turned to see the stairs. They heard a loud gun shoot and Lola grunted.

They turned to see her and saw a huge stain of blood on her stomach. She fell on her knees and touched the blood on her blouse. She then looked back at the gruop and fell down to the floor facing down.

"Lola!". Zoey yelled as she knelt down to fell her pulse. After a couple of seconds she stood up and turned to see the guys.

She quickly launched herself to Chase and hugged him tightly.

"She's gone. Lola is dead!". Zoey cried on Chase's jacket.

The only thing Chase could do is hugged her back. He looked at Logan who had his hands on his face while he quietly cursed himself.

Logan bent down and grabbed the Lola's note.

"Where's that guy! I can't let him hurt any of you anymore!". Logan said hit his forehead with his hands.

"I'm so scared". Zoey said as she pulled away from Chase.

Chase for the first time ever looked at her honey brown eyes.

She smiled

"I feel safe when I'm with you".

Chase smiled.

"Well, you should becaue I wont let nothing ever hurt you Zo".

Then There was another text message and Logan answer it.

 **"Who thought that Lola would actually look over at the stairs...Ha Ha Ha. Now you, Zoey and Chase are left. But don't worry Logan, your going to be last".**

Logan looked up at Chase and Zoey.

"I'm so sorry". He sincerely said.

They both nodded.

"Okay... Umm... Why don't we go look outside?". Logan suggested.

"Sure". Zoey replied as she followed Logan and Chase out.

They exited the lounge and saw that Michaels body was also missing, but his blood was still on the ground. They started walking around the basketball court when they saw two bodies handcuffed to the basketball pol. Logan immediately ran to them and discovered that it was Quinn and Michael. They looked like if they we're beaten up. Both of them had brusies all around their faces and arms.

"Michael!?...Quinn!?". Logan knelt down and cupped her cheek, but she didn't respond.

"Chase are they alive?". Zoey asked.

"I'm going to check". Chase gave her a small smile and went over to Logan who was still by Quinn's side. He placed his finger on Michaels neck, to see if there was a pulse and he found one, but it was a very weak one.

"Logan, we have to take them back to our dorm room and take care of them until tomorrow". Chase suggested as Logan nodded.

"But I still want to find Mark and beat his...". Logan started but someone interrupted him.

"And beat his what!?". A guy in black who had a clown mask on said as he had his hand wrapped around Zoeys mouth.

Logan stepped back, but Chase gave the guy a glare.

"Dude, leave her alone, she has done nothing to you". Chase said as he stepped closser.

"Don't you even think about it Matthews! Stay back or she dies". The guy warned as he took a knife out and placed it on Zoeys neck.

"Why are you doing this to me! Why are you killing the people that I love the most!". Logan asked.

The guy gave a loud laugh.

"To make you suffer, because I can't stand you getting away with stuff. But hey, look who's getting away with stuff now. Chase look what I'm going to do next". The guy said as he slowly cut Zoeys throat. A line of blood started to drip down as Zoey gasped.

"No! Zoey!". Chase said as he ran to Zoey who fell down the ground.

"Chase?... help...Logan save... Quinn and Michael". Zoey weakly said as Chase grabbed her hand.

"Zoey please stay with me, I'm not going to stand you not being with me. Your the reason I live for, your really special to me, so please stay". Chase replied as his head fell down.

Zoey cupped his cheek and he looked at her.

"Chase I...". Zoey clossed her eyes letting out a deep breath.

"Zoey?... Zoey!?". Chase yelled as he grabbed her and hugged her.

The guy who was next to Chase, looked down and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry Chase, but it had to be done". He said.

Chase who had tears in his eyes, placed Zoeys body down in the ground and stood up. Logan was close behind him.

"Really? Well i think this has to be done too!". Chase held his arm up ready to punch the guy but Logan stopped him.

"Chase, please don't provoke him, I don't want him to hurt the only friend I have left". Logan said.

Chase gave the guy another glare and dropped him arm down.

"Chase, I have a little surprise for you also". The guy said as he held his hand up.

Then small explosives starting raining down where Chase was standing. Chase quickly tried to avoid them.

"Now!". The guy yelled as a gun shoot was shoot and Chase grunted as blood started coming out his arm.

Logan ran up to Chase and saw a stain of blood on his left shoulder

"Chase are you okay?".

He winced in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Chase assured him.

Logan and Chase turned to see the guy.

"Now is your turn Logan". He said as he took a gun out of his jacket.

Logan didn't know what to do. He did something that surprised Chase.

He let himself fall to his knees and pleaded for his life.

"Please, you already made me suffer enough already. You've kill all of my friends with the exeption of Chase and the guilt is killing me, so please...stop and have some mercy ". Logan cried.

The guy didn't say nothing but looked at Chase.

Chase looked back and smiled. The guy knelt down where Logan was and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, come on stand up. As much as I'm enjoying this, I think you have suffered enough". The guy said in his normal voice.

Logan looked up confused, with tears in his eyes.

"What?".

The guy took his mask off and revealed himself.

"Vince!?... What... Whats going on here!". Logan quickly stood up and crossed his arms.

Zoey stood up with a smile in her face and walked to uncuff Michael and Quinn. Lola came out of the lounge and approached Vince.

"Great work Vince". Lola said as he kissed him.

"Thanks".

"Wait, wait, wait! Was this a prank?". Logan angrily asked.

"Yeah, we got you good didn't we?". Michael laughed as he high-Fived Zoey.

"But... Why?...how?". Logan asked.

"Well it all started when you left the room after you dumb prank...". Lola started.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _They were at the lounge._

 _"Whatever, the important thing here is that i got y'all and thats what matters". Logan replied as he exited the lounge._

 _"We should do something about it". Chase commented._

 _"Yeah we should, lets teach him lesson!". Lola agreed._

 _Zoey was in a deep thought. They all turned to see her and she smiled._

 _"Oh no". Chase said._

 _"What?". Michael asked confused._

 _"She has a plan"._

 _"Yeah i do. Here's what we're doing, but Quinn, you have to also help".Zoey said as she eyed her._

 _"Why are you giving Quinn the eye?". Michael asked._

 _Lola turned to Quinn._

 _"Can we tell them?"._

 _"Sure, I mean they're going to find out sooner or later". Quinn replied._

 _Lola took a deep breath._

 _"Quinn and Logan have been secretly daiting". Lola confessed._

 _Chase was mouth open, while Michael burst into laughter._

 _"That can be true, because Quinn is daiting Mark, and Logan and her hate each other that they can't see each other in picture". Michael laughed, but stopped as he saw the seriousness on the girls faces._

 _"Its true! But Quinn I never thought you'll cheat on Mark behind his back!"._

 _"Logan and I started daiting for a week now and I promise him that I was going to talk to Mark today. And about this revenge thing, I'll help because I know that he deserves a lesson for pranking us like that, but first I have to talk with Mark". Quinn stated as she left the lounge._

 _"Wow, I didn't see that coming". Chase said as he sat on the couch._

* * *

"So, when you came to the lounge looking for Quinn, she was talking with Mark at that time, so I technically didn't lie". Michael said.

Logan turned to Quinn.

"You told Zoey and Lola about us? I thought we we're going to do that together? And why did you agree do be part of this, I'm your boyfriend!".

"I told them because I can't keep anything from them, they're my friends and I agree to do this because you DID deserve it, I mean how can you scare us like that, how can you scare ME like that. I was really scared when I saw you In the bathroom covered with blood, and when I saw that it was just a stupid prank, I got mad and this was the only way to teach you a lesson". Quinn replied.

Logan sighted.

"I'm sorry Quinn and all of you for pranking y'all like that". Logan said as he and Quinn colited with a hug.

They all nodded and accepted his apology.

"So how did you and Michael survive the jump?". Logan asked Quinn.

"Me, Zoey, Lola, Michael and Chase went to check the roof to see from where I had to be standing to jump off the roof. We also measure the distance from my point in the roof to the ground so the guys would see where this inflatable bed should be placed".

"So when you were in the roof with Quinn...". Michael started.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"Who's pressuring you!? Quinn rethink this please! Comiting suicide is not the way to deal with this problem!". Logan yelled as he walked slowly towards Quinn._

 _"Take care of yourself logan and always remember that... I love you". Quinn sincerely replied and jumped off the roof._

 _Logan ran towards her and almost grabbed her hand but it was too late. Quinn had commited suicide in front of his eyes._

 _Quinn fell down into the inflatable bed as Chase, Zoey, Lola and Michael held it tight._

 _"Nice work Quinn!". Zoey whispered as she helped her get off the bed._

 _"Thanks. Lets get this thing out off here quicky". Quinn said as Michael and Chase started pushing the inflatable bed to an ally close to the building. As they were doing that Lola took out a bottle of fake blood and poured it on the spot where Quinn's body was supposed to be._

 _"Okay, it's all set". Zoey said._

 _"Where are the guys?". Quinn asked as she looked around._

 _"They might of returned to their dorm, because I'm sure Logan is going to run to them when he starts to panick about where you are". Zoey replied._

 _Then they heard footsteps, but it sounded like if someone was running down the lounge stairs._

 _"He's coming! Lets hide in that bush there". Lola responded as the girls hid behind the bush._

 _Logan ran outside and looked for the body of Quinn but the only thing he found was a pool of blood. He then sighted and ran back to his dorm room._

 _"Haha, he bought it!". Lola happily said._

 _"Okay, okay, lets go back to our room, because I'm pretty sure he's going to come and tell us th_ _e bad news about Quinn's Death". Zoey replied as the girls nodded and headed to their room..._

* * *

"Okay? That explains that and I'm guessing that's what happen with Michael, but what about the knife that supposedly killed him? How did you guys did that?". Logan asked.

"Well for that we had the help of coco. I had this bullet proof vest which was somehow filled with fake blood. Then when I was close to the roof, coco was on the other building's roof and threw the the knife landing directly in my heart". Michael explained.

"And you guys used that same technique, but now with a bullet shoot, with Lolas death, right?".

They noded.

"Im so stupid!". Logan told himself.

"Really?". Lola sarcastically replied.

Logan glared at her.

"And I hope this experience has showed you not to pull pranks like that on us". Zoey said.

"Oh... I'm never going to pull a prank to you all, turst me". Logan gave a small laugh.

They all started laughing.

They notice that Chase had been quiet while this conversation was going. So they all turned to see him.

"Chase? You been really quiet. Are you okay?". Michael asked.

Chase gave them a small smile, but the weard thing was that he was still holding his supposedly injured arm.

"I'm fine".

"Dude you don't have to pretend to be injured anymore". Logan said.

He chucked nervously.

"About that, I think that when Quinn's bomb balls were exploring, we heard a gun shoot and it kinda got my arm".

"Oh my god Chase". Zoey said as she ran to see Chases beading arm.

"It's okay Zo, It just caught my arm".

Dustin approached Chase and Zoey.

"Chase, I'm sorry I shoot just to make Logan afraid. I never thought it would caught your arm".

Chase smiled.

"It's okay kiddo, Its not that serious".

Lola, Vince, Michael, Logan and Quinn got closer together and started whispering.

"Why don't we get these two together once and for all?". Lola said.

"Sounds like plan". Michael replied as the rest smiled and nodded.

They all turned their attention to Zoey and Chase and Dustin.

"Vince, can I see you bandana?". Zoey asked.

"Sure". Vince took his bandana off his head and threw it to Zoey. She placed it on Chases injured arm and tied it hard.

"That should stop the bleading". Zoey smiled at Chase.

"Thanks Zo".

Lola winked at Michael and he started talking.

"So guys, don't you think Chase did a great job in defending Zoey?". Michael asked with a smirk.

"Pretty realisitc to me. It looked to me that all what Chase said came out natural". Logan anwered.

"Thanks, I guess I'm a pretty good actor". Chase said.

"Hahaha That wasn't acting Chase and you know it. When it comes to Zoey you will give your life is its necessary to not see her upset". Vince responded.

Zoey looked at Chase surprised.

"Zoey's my closest gril friend, so it's understandable for me to worry about her like that". Chase anwered as he eyed Vince, Logan and Michael to stop it.

"Its my understanding that friends will lie for you, and even take the blame for you, but I never knew that a best friend would be willing to risk their life for another friend. Thats what boyfriend and girlfriends do". Quinn stated.

"What are you trying to say". Zoey asked confused while Chase who was behind Zoey made signals to stop talking.

"Here lets do an experiment. Lola would you risk your life to save... Logan who's one of your friends?". Vince asked Lola.

"Logan is my friend but I will never risk my life to save him".

"Um... Thanks?". Logan replied unsure.

"Okay Quinn, you and Lola are best friends. Would you risk your life to save hers?". Vince asked.

"I love Lola, but the only thing I could to is to give her advice and try to guide her in the right path, but if she refuses to listen to me, thats her decision and I'm not going to interfier in the bad choises he makes".

"But what if it was Logan?". Lola asked.

"For Logan I will give my life to see him happy, no dought". Quinn responded as she and Logan shared a quick kiss.

Zoey smirked and turned to face Chase disappointed face.

"Do you know something that you haven't told me yet Chase?". Zoey asked.

Chase looked over at his friends who motioned him to tell Zoey.

"I said, that... I will give my life if was necessary for your safety Zo, but I... I didn't say it because I'm your friend, but because...I... Love you". Chase confessed himself. He felt so embarrassed to have to do this in front of his friends, but they pushed him and he couldn't deal lying to Zoey anymore.

Zoey turned to her friends.

"Can we have a moment?". Zoey asked.

"Sure". Lola winked and left with the rest. They hid in a near bush and listen.

"You love me huh?". Zoey said as she approached him.

"Umm.. Yeah".

"And when we're you planning on telling me?".

"I wasn't planning on telling you, because I thought it would ruin our friendship". Chase replied as he looked down.

"Chase? There's nothing in this world that you can do to ruin this friendship of ours... Even if we're boyfriend and girlfriend". Zoey said with a teasing smile.

Chase looked up surprised.

"You mean it?".

"I do. And your not the only one who's been secretly in love. I love you too Chase". Zoey replied with a smile.

"You do?". Chase smiled.

She nodded and leaned in to give Chase a kiss on the lips. It lasted like 10 whole seconds and Chase pulled back with a smirk.

She smirked back and they both kissed again.

The rest of the gang who was hidding behind the bush came out and started cheering.

"It was about time". Michael clapped.

* * *

They all returned to the girls dorm room. Chase sat on Zoeys bed while she cured the gunshot bruise, that he had on his arm. Lola and Vince were watching CSI, while Logan snuggled with Quinn as he sat on the couch. Lisa was taking the fake blood and make up off Michaels face.

"Well, tonight was the best night ever!". Lola announced.

"Why... Because you watch me suffer?". Logan asked.

"That, but also because Zoey and Chase realized their feelings about each other, and now they're boyfriend and girlfriend".

"True". Logan admited.

Chase and Zoey looked at their friends and smiled. She finished putting the band aide on Chases arm.

"Better?". Zoey asked.

"Much, thank you Zo".

"Your Welcome". Zoey kissed his cheek.

Quinn turned to see Logan.

"So, Logan. Are you going to pull pranks on us anymore?".

"Ooh, no! I've learned my lesson!".

"You better not! Because when you mess with the Blonde and her two Brunettes you don't know what terrible things you might expect". Lola warned jokingly.

They all burst into laughter.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **ChoeyForever ㇴ0㈳2㇩5㈎2**


End file.
